Connie DiMico
Connie DiMico (or Connie D'Amico in some episodes) is the most popular girl and the head of the cheerleading squad at James Woods Regional High School where Meg and Chris also attends. Connie is mean and spoiled and is generally seen bullying Meg. The Griffins have also taken up for Meg on these occasions. In the episode Let's Go to the Hop, Peter, while disguised as "Lando Griffin" was fooled into going to the Winter Snowball with Connie, however dumped her in front of everyone for Meg. She has done toad, but was impressed with Peter (as Lando) who got her and other students to quit. In the episode And the Wiener is..., Connie publicly humiliated Meg at her Birthday Party, persuading Lois to send Quagmire over for his own fun. She is mostly seen with her popular friends: Lisa, Scott, and Doug. In the episode Barely Legal, Brian (who is incredibly drunk) comments harshly to Connie and tells her his views on her behaviour (then tells her the reason why she teases Meg is to avoid the fact that she will end up as a "chalky-skinned burlap sack" nobody, not even her stepfather will want, causing her to run away crying). Briefly in the Peter's Daughter, Connie confronts Meg and makes a fat joke, this endues Peter to brutally smash her head into a fire extinguisher, severely bruising and uglifying Connie, but in typical Family Guy "reset button" fashion, Connie is fully healed and back to her pretty self in future episodes. In McStroke, Stewie tricks Connie into dating him only for her to find out he's a baby. Stewie yells out to the school that Connie made out with a baby, leaving everyone to think she's a pedophile; she is last seen getting arrested for this. In "Stew-Roids" she dates Chris briefly. Originally this is a challenge she takes on to make him popular, but she soon develops true feeling for him and is fully willing to give her popularity for him and shows she is willing to change and embrace some new morals, possibly because she has been given true love towards her for the first time in her life . Later, Chris becomes obsessed with popularity and dumps her to gain a variety of girls, causing her to lose her popularity for a short time. It is possible that she still likes him, although this relationship is never mentioned again. She has dated three of the Griffins, Stewie in McStroke, Peter in Let's Go to the Hop, and Chris in Stew-Roids. Also in Stew-Roids, Peter had a strong attraction to Connie, and when she gets knocked unconscious by Chris and two other girls Peter says "Oh, Connie's hurt, I'd best lie on top of her to keep her warm." much to the disapproval of the party guests, only for him to break the fourth wall and say "What are you looking at? It's a cartoon!" in "Dial Meg for Murder", Meg finally gets revenge on Connie, along with her friends by whacking her with a sack of unopened soda cans. After that Meg French kisses her. In ''Leggo My Meg O, ''Connie is picked as the captain for a dodgeball team during the girl's gym class and picks everyone for the team except Meg and she and the other girls then ruthlessly pelt Meg with dodgeballs. She appears again in "Family Guy: The Quest For Stuff" like a supporting character. In the Italian version of Family Guy, Connie DiMico is spelled Connie D'Amico, in order to make Family Guy names more local, although it is apparent Connie is Italian-American. She is also most seen with her popular friends Doug and Lisa. Connie is voiced by Lisa Wilhoit. Gallery 1010781_553671841401387_7145364567161237058_n.jpg 10309705_553671748068063_1904567945442382111_n.jpg 10698545_553671591401412_4337549838423087612_n.jpg familyguy-s06e08285acx1929-mcstroke5b280222632910-47-395d.jpg Family-Guy-Season-9-Episode-13-32-4b6a.jpg|Connie and her friends Connie-sexywitch.png|Sexy Witch Connie Category:Family Guy Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Villainesses Category:On & Off Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Athletic Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:True Neutral Category:In love villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Traitor Category:Friend of the hero Category:Rivals Category:Charismatic villain Category:Delusional Category:Comedic Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Xenophobes Category:Provoker Category:Insecure Villains